Ryuunosuke Akutagawa
Summary Ryuunosuke Akutagawa (芥川 龍之介, Akutagawa Ryūnosuke) is a member of the Port Mafia and a recurring antagonist in Bungou Stray Dogs. He has a history with Osamu Dazai, having been viciously trained by the latter during his time in the organization, and now resents Atsushi Nakajima for being declared to be his better. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Ryuunosuke Akutagawa Origin: Bungou Stray Dogs Gender: Male Age: 20 Classfication: Ability User, Member of Port Mafia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Can summon an ethereal beast named Rashoumon which can devour virtually anything, even space itself and shapeshifts into any shape Ryuunosuke desires Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Repeatedly impales Atsushi when bullets simply bounce off him), Rashoumon negates durability to a certain extent Speed: Hypersonic+ to High Hypersonic (Could track Atsushi and repeatedly attack him with Rashomon with only moderate difficulty in addition to dodging some of his attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 1 with Rashoumon Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took numerous attacks from Atsushi, but was critically injured by his last blow) Stamina: High (Has no problems using Rashoumon for long periods of time and was tenacious enough to keep attacking even after Dazai had beaten him to the point of vomiting blood) Range: Several dozen meters with Rashoumon Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Akutagawa is a cold and cruel individual who does everything for the sake of Port Mafia. As a result, he is ruthless and mission-driven, never relenting until the job is complete or unfeasible. Having been trained by Dazai himself in the use of his Ability, he is a rather powerful and skilled combatant who can use Rashoumon for a variety of applications, easily taking on multiple Ability users at once. However, his drive to succeed has left him rather overconfident at times. In addition, he's incredibly irritable and is set off by virtually anything that goes remotely outside of his plans. He has a particular bone to pick with Atsushi, whom he despises since Dazai considers him a better subordinate than Akutagawa ever was. Weaknesses: Akutagawa relies on Rashoumon to do much of the fighting and is thus trounced by those who can get past it and face him in close range, Rashoumon's Devoured Space ability has a short but exploitable startup time and will be far less durable if rushed in addition to only being temporary, He is incredibly irritable and is obsessed with defeating and killing Atsushi, Has a certain degree of overconfidence, Akutagawa also seems to be suffering from an unknown illness Notable Attacks/Techniques: RashoumonAgito.gif|Rashoumon: Agito RashoumonGokuMon.gif|Rashoumon: Gokumon Agito Rashoumon Jaws of Endless Gates.PNG|Rashoumon: Jaws of Endless Gates AtsushiAttackingAkutagawa.gif|Rashoumon: Devoured Space against Atsushi's punches RashoumonHiganzakura.gif|Rashoumon: Higanzakura RashoumonMurakumo.gif|Rashoumon: Murakumo RashoumonSawarabi.gif|Rashoumon: Sawarabi RashoumonSpiderThread.PNG|Rashoumon: Spider Thread Rashoumon: (羅生門, Rashōmon) Akutagawa's Ability. It allows him to convert his garments into one or more shadow-like beasts that he can send after his targets to devour them and virtually anything in their path. It is a flexible and powerful Ability, being useful for both offense and defense. Nathaniel Hawthorne notes that it is most effective at mid-range combat. * Rashoumon: Agito (Jaws): Akutagawa shapes Rashoumon into numerous spears that "bite" through an opponent like a beast's jaws to bisect them. ** Rashoumon: Gokumon Agito (Prison's Jaws): An even more powerful version of Agito, Akutagawa forms a massive beast's maw which bites through anything caught between its jaws. ** Rashoumon: Jaws of Endless Gates: Akutagawa forms Gokumon Agito multiple times simultaneously to cut off his target's escape. * Rashoumon: Devoured Space: Akutagawa has Rashoumon devour the space an attack is coming from. Without space to travel through, the attack loses its trajectory, nullifying it. However, it is limited by a short startup time and the fact that it is only temporary. Rushing the process will result in a far weaker "barrier" that Atsushi smashed through in one blow. In addition, he doesn't seem to be able to use other attacks while this barrier is active. * Rashoumon: Higanzakura (Early Blooming Cherry Blossom): Akutagawa sends massive tendrils at the target to grab the target and lift them up into the air before enveloping them completely. Akutagawa than makes a fist, causing the tendrils to transform into a ball of spikes to impale the target dozens of times at once. * Rashoumon: Murakumo (Gathering/Swarm): Akutagawa shapes Rashoumon into a clawed appendage in order to attack an oncoming foe. * Rashoumon: Spider Thread: Akutagawa shapes Rashoumon into a spider's web to bind targets he wants to take alive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bungou Stray Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Evil Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9